A WallE Halloween
by Castoro Chiaro
Summary: It's Wall-E and Eve's first Halloween and boy is it exciting! But when a newly reactivated Auto decides to exact revenge, it looks like Wall-E and Eve's first Halloween could also be their last...
1. The First Halloween on Earth

The following is a collaborative effort not only on my part, but several authors of a Wall-E forum called Wall-E Fanbase (look it up. Join us. We're nice!). Each author was assigned a particular character—except Auto, who is shared between myself and another writer—so the voice might change from character to character. As an additional note, I also wrote for Wall-E.

**Disclaimer**: Wall-E belongs to some other guy and stuff.

**---**

_**A Wall-E Halloween: Chapter One**_

_**---**_

A bounce in his tread, a perk to his head, and a song in his voice, he decided it was a good day to be Wall-E.

Why? It was his very first Halloween, of course! And what a grand holiday it was shaping up to be. He was all dressed up in a tan sport coat, a hat, even a little tie. True, the coat was somewhat ripped when he'd discovered it, and more so now from the effort of fitting himself into it, but he felt like a real sport, as his hero Cornelius Hackl might say.

And speaking of, his favorite _Hello, Dolly!_ character just happened to be the person he was portraying. It was a good costume, he decided, and he couldn't wait to show Eve.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he spotted his beloved only a few feet away. Over joyed, Wall-E hurried to her, chirping happily, "E-vah! _E-vah!_"

The laughter of young children filled the air. Eve watched and listened in confusion. The children were running around from house to house.

" They're usually asleep by now," she thought aloud. "What's going on around here?"

Just then a young girl ran up to here. "Here, have some candy Eve.' she said excitedly.

Eve took the candy, wondering what it was. 'Buy 'n Large Choconut Crunch' the wrapper read, answering part of her question.

'Still, what is it?' she thought, her confusion only growing.'Wall-E! He must know what it is.' She then hovered off to go find him.

She looked, but could not find him. Then, hearing him call her name, she turned.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, forgetting about the piece of candy. She giggled as he explained.

"Can I try?" she asked. Now she was excited about Halloween.

Meanwhile, the Halloween party on the Axiom was fully underway. Costumed humans gathered in the rooms set aside for the celebration - like the Lido Deck, and the bridge.

The bridge was where Captain McCrea was at 11:02 PM. He was wearing a full pirate costume: black pants, striped shirt, fancy red coat, skull-and-crossbones hat, one peg leg and one shiny boot. He even had an animatronic parrot perched on his shoulder.

The atmosphere was festive up here, but the Captain's mind was not on the various gaudy outfits or friendly chitchat. All he could think of was a group of self-proclaimed roboticists, who had been working on some top-secret project in the Repair Ward for twelve weeks. Yesterday, they had revealed what they were doing, summing it up in one sentence: "We fixed your Autopilot."

And seeing Auto activated again for the first time in months, hanging in one spot from his track, his single red eye glaring at the party - well, that was the source of Captain's anxiety.

Auto's eye glided over the conglomerate of people, thoughts gliding through his electric mind at a frantic pace. In truth, things were not as they used to be with the Autopilot. Once, he could only think rationally, soundly...now, his thoughts were those of hatred and paranoia.

_All of them, watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake. Fools! Do they not understand? They will wither away in this poisoned place! It is not I who is in error, but them. All of them..._

And just as these twisted thoughts went through his mind, his thoughts arrived at the true source of his frustrations: the Waste Allocator and Vegetation Evaluator.

Even thinking of the names of the traitorous pair of rogue robots brought frequencies of long-suppressed hatred and fury to Auto's AI. For, after all, not only had they overthrown his prestigious order, but they had caused his deactivation - and reincarnation as a purposeless, possibly insane, empty shell of a steering wheel.

Auto abruptly snapped around to make the window face his red glare. There was the putrid Earth, and somewhere beyond the glass, the Load-Lifter and Probe One were roaming about, unpunished for their treason. He could not allow it.

"They will pay for their crimes," Auto growled softly to himself. Although his wheel-shaped body was limited to the confines of the bridge, he allowed his mind - the part of him, he reasoned, that mattered - to be downloaded into the electric current around him. In this way, he prowled the wires of the human city, searching for the Load-Lifter, Probe One, and a chance at his revenge.


	2. Mishaps and Misgivings

Shorter chapter this time. How interesting. I just do as the nice people in control tell me.

**Disclaimer**: Wall-E isn't mine. Heck, about 66.67% of this _writing_ isn't mine.

---

_Chapter Two_

---

EVE was now heavily involved in the festive mood of Halloween, following Wall-E and a horde of brightly dressed children. EVE herself now donned a pink, frilly dress, an hat with a wide brim, and a parasol, all rummaged up by her beloved Wall-E and made spotless by M-O. She hummed along with him to his favorite song and at the same time was calmed by the laughter of the children.

Its supposed to be a holiday, she reminded herself. Relax. Have fun. Enjoy yourself, EVE.

But soon the trick or treaters stopped at their next house. EVE poised herself, waiting for the next interesting costume waiting behind its doors. However, when it opened, the children screamed in terror, and so did EVE. Recovering, EVE drew her blaster and charged at the monster. "Leave these young children alone, demon!" she cried as she tackled the poor man in the mask.

"E-vah!" Wall-E's cry came, as he did, quick and frantically. Scrambling to stop his beloved from pulverizing the poor confused man, he used one hand to pull her back and another to unmask her victim.

"Coo-stuume! Coo-stuume!" he chirped, revealing the man's horrified face.

It had not taken Auto long to discover that the humans were engaging in one of their odd annual activities. If there was any doubt left in his centuries-old mind of this, it was obliterated when he downloaded himself into a television screen, on display in an electronics store. From there he watched the miniature humans, clad in strange apparel and stuffing their faces with unusual foodstuffs.

One of the miniature humans happened to look towards the television screen, and seeing a single red light glaring at him on this night, he had immediately shrieked in terror, "GHOST!!!!" and fled.

"Does not compute," Auto had murmured after the incident. "Why does he call me a ghost when I am an Autopilot 9000? Clearly the nature of these irrelevant festivities had rendered the humans delusional - another reason we should not have come to this planet!" For even though he had been allegedly "fixed," Auto still believed that Directive A113 - and, in consequence, he - was correct.

Not long after that, he discovered his designated targets - the Load-Lifter and Probe One - wandering around the human town with more of the miniature humans. He tracked them relentlessly, waiting for an ideal time to strike out at them. Finally, he found himself in the correct position, and caused the wire he had downloaded himself into to begin to spark. A bolt of electricity shot out towards EVE; it was aimed so that it would sever her memory chip in two and, most likely, kill her.

And it would have found its target had she not leapt at a man in a latex mask with a cry of, "Leave these young children alone, demon!"

Auto, undaunted, kept right behind them.


End file.
